


the prince on a broken throne

by petitlionhomme



Series: salvia plath [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Drugs, Dubious Morality, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Aftermath, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, no one is a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlionhomme/pseuds/petitlionhomme
Summary: Yut Lung has his wants, but he also has brothers who want him to suffer.Ash just wants to pass his class.





	the prince on a broken throne

**Author's Note:**

> Part five! This series is getting a lot more attention then I thought it would, I’m quite glad. As always, heed the tags and please comment if you can.
> 
> // partially proofread

  Yut-Lung was rich and spoiled. He was beautiful, an extravagant want of many people.

 

However, there’s only one person he truly wanted.

 

“Blanca.” The man’s name rolled off his tongue like a sin, a sweet prayer, a caricature of softness and love. The only person he had eyes for, a man who he wanted to spend his days in bed with.

 

“Yes, princess?” Blanca replied from the other side of the couch, looking up from his book and smiling a little at him. It was easy to forget that Blanca was a paid assassin, that once the money stopped flowing, he would leave Yut-Lung’s side.

 

He didn’t respond, just climbed into his lap and hid his face in his chest. Blanca’s lap was warm, and it made him feel safe to be in his arms where nothing could touch him, nor hurt him. His brothers couldn’t hurt him here.

 

“You’re trembling.”

 

He didn’t even notice, instead buried his face further into the man’s shirt, the smell of his cologne washing over him heavily, calming his panic. 

 

“My brothers will be back home soon,” the teenager started softly, quietly. “And they’ll be very happy to see me.” 

 

Every time his brothers came back from their business ventures, he would be scrubbed clean and used just like his mother. It was fitting, he supposed, that his mother’s killers would allow him the same fate. 

 

He didn’t care if he was just something they could rape before going back to their wives and children to pretend to be loving and caring. They were pedophiles, however, and Yut-Lung hoped their kids had the pretense to either kill their fathers or theirselves because they ended up like him.

 

Raped until he passed out, only to wake up to Blanca cleaning blood and cum from his thighs and burning the bed sheets. 

 

“They will?”

 

“They have a hard time showing it, they have always been like that.”

 

If he could pretend, if he could pretend that he was okay- maybe he would be.

 

—

 

“You’re Yut-Lung? I’m not sure if you were listening but we’re working together for this.” The teen looked up and saw a blond boy, everyone knew him. He was Ash Lynx, strangely without the other at his side.

 

“Where’s your rabbit?” He asked, sitting up and closing the notebook in front of him. Ash glanced at the place beside him, void of the smaller body. “He’s sick.”

 

He shrugged and he knew that Ash wasn’t going to say more. Nodding slowly, Yut-Lung nodded to the empty seat beside him. 

 

“Let’s get started.”

 

—

 

“We’re home, baby brother!” Wang-Lung was smiling at him, cold eyes trailing slowly over him. He wasn’t wearing anything particularly impressive, just an off-shoulder sweater and black jeans. 

 

“Did you miss us?” Hua-Lung asked, eyebrows furrowed slowly, walking over fo him and pulled him into his arms, kissing his cheek. He did that a lot, pretended that he loved him, that it was okay for him to do the horrible things he did. His most noticeable memory of him was how he held him down and made him watch as his mother was raped and then murdered.

 

A lesser evil, but evil nonetheless.

 

“Yes, I did.” Yut-Lung kept his voice blank, dead and cold. It was easier to stop feeling before they got to the main course, it was hard to stop feeling when the fear and panic was already creeping up his throat.

 

He felt hands sliding up his back and he shuddered. 

 

“Where’s Hong-Lung?” He asked instead, eyes staring straight ahead at a wall, hazy and unfocused. “He’s usually here.”

 

He ignored the hands unbuttoning his pants.

 

“He had to go home, his wife’s pregnant, you know.” 

 

Yut-Lung wondered if the child was a product of rape.

 

—

 

“Sir-“

 

“Listen, I just need to talk to the princess. Where is he?”

 

Yut-Lung woke up to the worst sound, and that being Ash Lynx’s voice. He couldn’t allow him to see him like this, he was covered in bruises, cuts and the pain between his thighs and burning through him was more than enough to make him want to bury himself alive to avoid it.

 

No one could find out-

 

The door flew open and there was silence.

 

Of course, the servants all knew what happened but with that much money going into their pockets, they’d be silent and even lie on his brothers’ behalf.

 

Ash stared at him blankly, eyes unfocused for a moment before he slowly nodded, murmuring to himself.

 

“Where’s your bodyguard?”

 

“A day off.” Yut-Lung was scared, why wasn’t he reacting? Not sneering in disgust or staring at him with pity in his eyes. 

 

“Well, that didn’t work out for you, huh?” Ash said as he walked into the room, ignoring the cries of protest from the maid who didn’t make any moves to come closer, who didn’t even glance in Yut-Lung’s direction.

 

“Here,” Ash reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled something out, a small bag of colorful pills.

 

“Take one, it’ll help with the pain and it’ll help you sleep. You should probably take a shower first, I can clean the blood from the sheets.”

 

He stared at Ash with wide eyes, disbelief clear in them.

 

Ash shrugged and brushed his hair back, Golden. He was like an angel.

 

“I know, it probably hurts to move- spread your legs?”

 

“What?” Yut-Lung hissed, snapping out of his reverie as Ash spoke. The blond rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

 

“I need to see if you’re gonna hemorrhage or somethin’. There’s a lot of blood.” 

 

Yut-Lung was quiet and nodded, opening his legs and allowing Ash to peer between them, uncomfortably close.

 

“Hm.. There’s no tearing but you shouldn’t move much.” Ash sat up and shrugged, handing him a pill. “Can I clean you up, your highness?” He asked sarcastically, grabbing the warm cup of water from the side of the bed and handing it to him.

 

“The pills will kick in soon, you’ll be pretty out of it.”

 

“What are these?”

 

Ash glanced at him as he swallowed the pill down. “I dunno, they’re probably a mix of heroine and something else.”

 

“You don’t know?”

 

“Nope.” 

 

The pills kicked in soon, so fast and he was out like a light.

 

—

 

Ash boarded the bus, leaving the Lee home with quite a walk to the nearest bus stop, and it gave him time to think. 

 

_‘He was getting raped and I didn’t even ask who did it.. I just cleaned up the mess.’_ He thought to himself, biting his lip. _‘But it’s none of my business and besides.. I can’t help.’_

 

When he arrived home, Eiji was standing in the center of their bedroom, blood dripping down his thighs as he held a baby doll in his arms and sobbed. The loss of his sister was still crushing him, still hurting him.

 

“Come on,” Ash muttered softly, tiredly. “Let’s take a shower.” He directed him to the bathroom and allowed Eiji to strip down but climb into the tub with the doll in his arms. 

 

It was tiring work, cleaning the both of them but he didn’t mind, it cleared his head. He could take care of Eiji, he was alright when he was taking care of Eiji. He felt so worthy, so much better when he was able to clean the blood and vomit and cum from his lover and see him smile again after crying.

 

“Where were you?” Eiji asked as Ash washed his hair. He sounded better, not as dead.

 

“I had a project with Yut-Lung.”

 

“You smell like blood.”

 

Ash paused and frowned. It wasn’t his story to tell, nor was it his business but, he couldn’t lie to Eiji either.

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“No.” 

 

Eiji hummed and squeezed the doll, a river of water running from it. “Okay, I hope he’s alright. He’s very pretty.”

 

Ash frowned, knowing that beauty was often the downfall of people like him. It was the downfall of Medusa, who was raped and then cursed by Athena for being beautiful.

 

_Men are sick_ , he thought to himself, _and women are cruel._

“Yeah.. He is beautiful, huh?”


End file.
